New Things
by animechick725
Summary: Another One Shot request. Basically a continuation of first time. Koenma X OC


Animechick: hey guys this is another one shot for nightjasmine10! It's with the same OC as the one shot 'First Time'. (Little recap: Her name is Jasmine-big pretty brown eyes, pale skin and freckles with long curly brown hair that is short and thin in stature with a nice figure). This is basically a continuation of 'First Time' although it takes place a couple of months after the events of 'First time'. So if you haven't read 'First Time' go check that out first. You won't get lost without reading that first but I just feel to get the whole experience and to really feel the love between these two characters you should read it first. Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and nightjasmine10 owns Jasmine.

* * *

New Things

Koenma X OC One Shot

Requested by Nightjasmine10

Personality traits and OC's likeness by: Nightjasmine10

Oneshot written by Animechick

She fumbled through her purse for her keys. All the while Koenma kissing her neck and Jasmine had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning in the middle of the highway. It had been some time since Koenma had told her he loved her. About four months and Koenma had gotten better at being embarrassed and he became a little more bold now in the bedroom and Jasmine noticed a boost in his confidence ever since that night. She loved it but she missed her bashful prince. She had an idea for tonight though. She got her door open and Koenma quickly walked in with her and closed the door behind him and Jasmine pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. She could feel his hardening shaft as she moved her body closer to his. He started to move to kiss her neck and she pulled away.

"Uh uh. I have something planned for tonight. Follow me." She said as she pulled him along by the sash on his waist. Koenma eyed her suspiciously. He recognized that devious look in her eye. Jasmine often had this look in her eye when she had something planned. Koenma felt his nervousness creep into his skin. She brought him into her bedroom that he had almost come to share with her. He was practically here with her all the time and most nights he had stayed here with her. She had him sit down on the bed and she pulled headband that he wore over his forehead down over his eyes.

"Don't move and don't touch the headband." She whispered seductively into his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. He listened to her instructions and he didn't move an inch. He heard some rustling around in the room and he heard her dress unzip. Koenma was excited and nervous at the same time. What did she have in store for him tonight?

"Stand up" She commanded and he listened and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to lie down on the bed. She grabbed his hands and he felt a cool piece of metal wrap around his wrist and click,

"Um Jasmine what are you doing?" he awaited nervously and patiently for an answer but all he got was a soft kiss and silence. He felt the metal wrap around his other wrist and he realized he couldn't move his wrists at all.

"Now listen to me." She said as she pulled his headband off his eyes and his eyes went wide and his face flushed at the sight before him. Jasmine was wearing a see through baby doll and a black thong.

"You are going to lay here and I'm going to do whatever I want to you. You will not move unless I say so." She brought the headband back over his eyes and Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at how pink his cheeks got. She straddled him and he moaned as she grinded on his manhood that was concealed in his pants. She slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and she teasingly kissed his neck and bit his earlobe. She quickly got his shirt open and she slowly kissed down his chest while her hand rubbed his manhood through his pants.

"Oh Jasmine." He moaned. Her touch was always enough to make him go crazy. He wanted to be able to touch her and feel her and look at her. She undid his sash and pulled his pants down and she took his manhood in her hands. He let a deep moan escape his lips as she stroked him. Her hands were so soft and she was so good at everything she did with those hands. She reached up and took the headband off his eyes. She straddled him again and she slowly undid the baby doll and she took it off all the while giggling at his reactions as she let her hands travel over his body. She was so unbelievably sexy and Koenma wanted her now. She slid off the thong and now she was completely naked in front of him and on top of him. She teased him as she slowly rubbed her womanhood along his shaft.

"Jasmine, please ride me."

"Well since you said please." She winked at him as she gave him a quick kiss. They both let out loud moans as their bodies were introduced to new yet familiar sensations. Her walls tightened around him as she rode him in a steady pace. While this was great Koenma wished his hands were free so he could grasp her beautiful breasts and bring her down to him so he could kiss her. He was however thankful that she took off the headband and he could finally enjoy the view in front of him.

"Please take the cuffs off." He said in between moans. She happily obliged with a smile on her face. He quickly came up and he kissed her and he started to thrust his hips up into her.

"Oh Koenma" She moaned into his ear and they shared a hot and passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Koenma" She whispered to him and they shard one more kiss as she felt her walls tighten around him and he pulsated and they climaxed together. As they laid in bed Koenma was still red in the face at the new things they had done but he loved every moment and he couldn't wait until they did more.

* * *

Animechick: Well it was kind of short and I'm not really used to writing this type of lemon but I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway until next time!


End file.
